One Shot Finding you
by PimaKittyx87
Summary: when Blair shut herself in. There is only one person who always finds her!


It was a cold night somewhere around Christmas where everyone was running around like crazy trying to get their Christmas list done. Everyone were excited. Well at least looked excited from Blair's hotel room view. Blair especially asked for a room with a city view in hopes of that people's excitements and happiness transfer to her distressed soul in some magical way! A quick sigh escaped her lungs as her eyes shut gently and hands slid down the silk chiffon curtain. She then buried her tiny body ,covered by a black perfect fit chemise that boosted the brightness of her skin, in the ostrich feather puffy duvet. Still not warm enough,She grabbed her cell phone and pillow and hugged them. She stared at the locked off screen secretly wishing it'd blink any minute. It blinked many times all thanks to her friends and family whining about how she's not replying and how worried they are but still she waited for that special one blink. "Hi" is all she needed. But that desired person had too much pride to do it. She also had too much pride to beg him for forgiveness anymore. Blair and Chuck always had this kind of relationship and they always somehow got back together but this time,Blair was not sure. She was afraid that this was their last break up. That they were never meant to be. How come? they loved each other madly. What is coming between us? she kept thinking. Distracted by her upsetting thoughts, she didn't realize she had wet her pillow with her overflowing tears. She couldn't even hear her own loud sobs. All she heard was his voice saying "we're done" over and over again. It's been days. So many days that now she has over 200 unread text messages. Nobody knew where she was. She even checked in the hotel with a fake name so that nobody finds her. Maybe she over tipped the staff too for their silence. She just didn't need anyone at the moment. She only needed a quite getaway and her tears to calm down. At the thought of the time she started to try remembering good memories, she laughed hysterically. Uncontrollably much, she started crushing the candles with her very high Christian Louboutin heels. Opening the champaign bottles and showering herself with it. Yes she drank a bottle or two of Vodka earlier at that evening. Before she even realized it, the bed was a mess. The floor was dirty. The sink was overflowing. She could also hear the shower running for no obvious reasons. One candle was burning and all lights were off. Blackout curtains worked their magic too because the happy city lights were too much for her to take in. The phone on the ground, thankfully not smashed, had blinked. She dropped on her knees and stared at it blankly.

"You're blinking again, aren't you?" she let out a sarcastic chuckle "you freakin useless phone are blinking to get my hopes up again only to freakin enjoy the look of disappointment on my face again aren't you?" she shivered at her own cold tone  
The door knocked "go away can't you read the do not disturb sign?!" she yelled at the door. The other person only answered by knocking again  
"i will kill you if I opened that door, I don't need housekeeping now"  
it knocked gently again. Blair got up and opened the door furiously "what the…" she went silent as soon as she saw Serena standing calmly with a warm smile on her face.  
Blair tried to shut the door but Serena knew her best friend too well so she was quick to hold the door. "Blair, let me in please! I was worried enough already"  
Blair surrendered quickly because deep inside she really wished for someone to be there for her.

Serena came in as calm as she could even though she was extremely bewildered at the mess Blair created. Or the mess Blair actually was.  
Blair bowed with a drunk smile saying "welcome to the kingdom of my misery" she chuckled sarcastically and dropped herself on the sofa. "Have a seat,Madam" Blair said as she tried to pull another Vodka bottle. Serena was quicker to it than her and grabbed it away from Blair.  
"God,Blair you're such a mess" putting the bottle aside and dropping her bag somewhere on the bed,Serena kneeled down next to Blair and threw Blair arm around her shoulder then left her up. She dragged stupidly smiling Blair to the toilet "ooooh your hair smells good. What do you use?" She buried her head into Serena's hair. Serena felt ticklish and gently shrugged Blair's face of her lower neck. She washed and dried Blair's face then cupped her cheeks into her hands. "Blair look at me" Serena tried to be as firm as could be. Blair only stared into her eyes blankly.  
"What the hell is wrong? why did you just disappear? we were worried sick about you! I swear I had those horrible images all the time. I thought you were kidnapped and dead by now. Stuff like these. seriously disappearing like that is not funny at all! and why just why?" Serena yelled not even trying to fight the tears back  
With her face still in Serena's hands,Blair has started crying too. She left her hands up and rested them on Serena's. "It's over. Like really over this time" Blair let out those choked words.  
"With Chuck?" Serena asked  
"Yes! He's not even willing to forgive me for choosing Dan…that freaking Dan Humphry whom I resented so much once" She said angirly as she squeezed Serena's hands and lowered them with hers "why did we ever date such a moron?" Blair laughed her tears off  
Serena had a teary laugh too "I have no idea. Love is a funny thing I guess"  
They both let out a tiny laugh together before they sat down on the edge of the bed.  
Blair locked her hands together, slightly rubbing her fingers as Serena rested hers on Blair's shoulder. "you're very good at hiding you know" Serena smiled "My private investigator almost gave up"  
"you hired one? anyway I am the almighty Blair after all" she raised an eyebrow and chuckled then looked back at her hands "I'm sorry Serena" she sighed "I never meant to worry you guys. I was just too hurt to even talk to anyone and I just didn't want to ruin Christmas spirit for anyone"  
"You already made us worry,didn't you?" Serena joked.  
"Sorry"  
"You need a shower, you stink" Serena frowned with a smile trying to boost the mood  
"shut up" Blair got up sniffing herself quickly "I'm ashamed I polluted Blair Waldorf name by this smell" she said  
Serena laughed out loud then pushed her in the shower. "You better come out of this shower as shiny as could be. To hell with men, we're going to a club nearby so get your best look pulled together" Serena commanded

Blair in her mini gold cocktail dress and her simple makeup and undo leaned over and lifted her heels up a bit to give Serena a quick kiss on the cheek. "I wouldn't know how would've gone through my life without you" she honestly said. Serena smiled "right…who needs men" Blair mumbled. Blair grabbed Serena's hand and smiled "Let's go. It's all about us tonight right?" Serena followed her. Blair could feel the warmth of the gentle look and smile Serena was giving her without even looking.


End file.
